theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Astranova
Astranova is an alien creature, more specifically a Comet Alien. She loves being on stage, singing, and she can also play a special crystal guitar. Being an alien that came from outer space and is far from home, she finds it hard to communicate with other monsters and understand most of their expressions. Character Background Astranova is an inhabitant from outer space, not original from earth. From a family of monster who she claims to have a special relationship with Ancient Egypt somewhere in time, Astranova came in contact with Earth when she got lost in open space, in her comet spaceship, and was magically pulled towards Earth by an unknown force, fullfiling the prophecy of the Comet, that stated that every 1300 years a comet will come to Earth, allowing for whoever witnesses to make a promise that shall last forever. Currently Astranova is planning on attending Monster High, until her parents come to Earth to take her back home. Personality Astranova is starry eyed. She helps monsters who encounter her comet find their music. Appearance Astranova has dark blue skin with faceted crystal texture, dark blue starry eyes and black hair with silver eyelights evoquing stars. She has markings of stars in her face. She only has four, long, needle thin fingers in each hand. Abilities Astranova holds some capacities due to her comet alien heritage, including: 'Floating: '''Astranova is able to translocate from place to place by floating. Relationships In Monster High Family Astranova has a mother, a father and a grandmother on her household, both from the same alien species as her. Her grandmother seems to have a close relationship with her, and seems to have quite a chill personality, so much that when Astranova accidently crashed into her gran's spaceship, she claimed the dents gave it more personality. Friends She is known to be close with Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews, and Mouscedes King. She is also close with Ever After High Students, Apple White and Raven Queen. Major Battles * Astranova, Catty Noir, Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews, Hector and Sora vs. Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, and Madam Mim (battle of bands) * Astranova and Stitch vs. Whippy * Astranova, Lucas, and Mario vs. Bowser Jr., and Motley Bossblob * Astranova, Twyla, and Duchess Swan vs. Amoeba Boys * Astranova, Perona, and Kirby vs. Ganondorf * Astranova, and Mr. Game & Watch vs. Bandit * ''(more coming soon) Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High. They switched Cleo's make up with stinging chemicals that only sting for a few mins, but the only ones they haven't pranked were Astranova, Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, Kingdom Hearts and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join to help. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:School students Category:Iconic characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Heroines Category:Fashion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Internet characters Category:Holiday characters Category:Musicians Category:Tech-Users Category:Straw Hats' pirates allies Category:Creatures Category:Flying characters Category:Calm characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Legendary (class) Yo-Kai Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:American characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students